injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power user. Wonder Woman is notable for being able to switch between two weapons: her lasso of truth and her sword/shield. Biography Wonder Woman is Princess Diana of the immortal Amazons from Greek mythology. When army pilot Steve Trevor crashes onto the warriors’ island paradise, Diana wins the right to escort him home and make her people known to the world. Entering our cynical world for the first time, there’s a lot she must wrap her head around, especially our ways of war, hate, and even romance. Helping her are her superhuman strength and speed, as well as her trademark bulletproof bracelets. Her Golden Lasso of Truth is her greatest weapon, forcing anyone bound by it to tell the truth. Torn between a mission to promote peace and her own warrior upbringing, Wonder Woman fights evil while hoping to unlock the potential of a humanity she doesn’t always understand. Events of the Injustice Comic Wonder Woman first appears flying through the sky when Batman calls the entire Justice League to begin looking for Lois Lane, who had been kidnapped by the Joker after murdering Jimmy Olsen. Batman asks Wonder Woman to go back to the docks where Lois had last been seen and find out if anyone had seen the Joker. As Batman and the Flash discover the Scarecrow's body, Wonder Woman contacts them and reveals she has a lead. Using her Lasso of Truth, she has the crookreveal that the Joker and Harley Quinn escaped Metropolis by hijacking a submarine. Superman brings the sub onto dry land before Diana and the rest of the League arrive. Superman seemingly pulled Doomsday into the atmosphere and Green Lantern incapacitates Joker and Harley. Batman quickly searches the sub and when he returns, demands Lois's location. Wonder Woman wants to use her Lasso but Batman tells her not to bother. As Batman understands the truth of the situation, Wonder Woman along with the rest of the League can only stand and watch as Metropolis is suddenly consumed in a nuclear fire. Wonder Woman later approaches Superman in the heart of the destroyed Metropolis as he cradles Lois' body. She calls to him, consoles him as he grieves, and assures him it was the Joker's fault and not his own. Superman asks Wonder Woman to hold Lois after a moment and suddenly flies off, then later murders the Joker by impaling him with his arm. Diana is not seen again until after Superman dethroned the president of Bialya, where she asks Clark if he is planning on addressing the world. She advises him not to until he washed himself clean of ash, shrapnel, blood, and shave. Superman agrees and she tells him she'll call a press conference. As Clark flies away, Diana whispers to herself, "And you will say what I've been waiting to hear since I first met you." Wonder Woman is present as Superman reveals his identity and apologizes for his failure to save Metropolis and that he will no longer tolerate the injuring of innocents and needless death, demanding a ceasefire across the world. Wonder Woman is next seen in the Watchtower, having called several League members to inform them of the kidnapping of Superman's parents. She gives them a speech about how none of them were untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis. She tells them Superman has not been mourning, but fighting, and that this tragedy has inspired him to act. She then states that in response to his actions, his parents were kidnapped. She later tells the heroes that they will be killed if Superman continues to interfere with governments across the world, and that this is a scare tactic to "Keep us in our place." Wonder Woman declares, "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, and I know my place." She goes on to say she believes in what Superman has started, believing they can change the world for the better, not just save it. Her words rally the heroes and they all agree to help her in locating the Kents kidnapper, Mirror Master. After interrogating several of Flash's Rogues, they locate Mirror Master at a bar called World's End in Keystone City. She and Flash arrive at the bar, and Diana wards off her foe Cheetah by intimidating her and the rest of the villains by the League's numbers. When Mirror Master's escape is thwarted by Raven, Diana uses her Lasso to get the truth from him about the Kents location and then takes his equipment to give to Superman to free his parents from the mirror dimension. She is there when Superman frees them. Diana is later seen fending off attacks from fighter jets over Jural, and grounding them by cutting off their wings with her sword. She informs Superman of the pilots retreating back to Qurac. She is attacked by tanks but makes short work of them with a headbutt...which seems to amuse and astound the suddenly appeared Ares, God of War, and longtime adversary of Wonder Woman. Ares questions Diana's use of force despite her preachings of peace, which Diana retorts that "Peace must be fought for." Wonder Woman demands to know why Ares has arrived, though he only replies that he wants to "watch her work." Ares goes on to say he has witnessed every war there ever was, but that a war between superhumans and human armies is "something special." Diana makes it clear that she is not at war with Qurac and only wishes to stop their bombardment of Jural, which is largely defenseless. She tells Ares once the attack has stopped, that the conflict will end with "a conversation." Ares questions Diana as to whether she truly believes in Superman's cause, and Diana firmly replies she does. As she says this, she walks into a hail of gunfire and scares off several soldiers, to which Ares mocks her by calling her merciful. He continues to goad Diana, asking her, "Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?" Addressing her unspoken attraction to Superman. Diana takes a moment to contemplate Ares words and replies that Lois Lane was an incredible woman. When Ares says this does not answer his question, Wonder Woman tells him she will let him grieve and that he is the greatest man she has ever known, then "I will be whatever he needs me to be." Wonder Woman then retorts with her own mockery towards Ares, accusing him of fearing her and Superman's "union." She further goes on to say that he fears Superman and if he succeeds in his plans, Ares will lose his power and asks him what he will become without conflict: "A god of ponies?" Ares, enraged, attacks Diana, threatening to kill her to prevent her union with Superman, and that killing her will be easy as he is fueled by the conflict around them. The God of War is suddenly knocked off Wonder Woman by an infuriated Superman. Wonder Woman seizes her chance and cuts off Ares hand, and after he threatens her once again, she pins him to the ground by impaling him with her sword. While Superman is understandably shocked by the sudden brutality, Wonder Woman assures him that gods don't die, only fade, and while Ares is not in great pain, he is most certainly feeling this wound. She then leaves with Superman to begin negotiations with Qurac, leaving the wounded God of War behind. Wonder Woman next appears after being contacted by Cyborg and learning of Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet. She is annoyed that people still aren't following Superman's ceasefire but Cyborg informs her it is not an attack from another country but from the sea. Wonder Woman approaches Arthur, calling him Majesty, and asks him to stop. Though Arthur refuses to heed her or Superman's ceasefire, he says that the oceans do not answer to the calls of the land. Wonder Woman soothes the situation over with words, but as she approaches Aquaman, she is shot by one of his soldiers. Outraged, Diana strikes Aquaman with enough strength to knock him unconscious, as Green Lantern, Shazam, and Hawkgirl arrive behind her and they move to start a battle with Wonder Woman saying, "I am so sick of words." Wonder Woman gives orders to the Justice League while deflecting blasts from Aquaman's forces when Arthur recovers and drags her under water where they struggle until Shazam intervenes. Wonder Woman continues to battle Arthur's men when they suddenly retreat as a massive wave approaches. Diana orders Green Lantern to move the ships out of the waves path when massive tentacles rise from the waters. Diana watches on in horror, breathing the name of the beast Arthur has summoned: the Kraken. Wonder Woman dives into the sea to save Hawkgirl from the grip of the Kraken when Superman arrives and forces Arthur to call the beast off. Wonder Woman then rises out of the water with the rest of the League, each carrying several sailors Aquaman and his forces had knocked over into the sea. As Superman and Aquaman continue to speak, Wonder Woman suddenly flies over, telling Superman to turn his communicator on. When Superman asks what is happening, Wonder Woman reveals Arthur's armies are rising on ports and harbors all over the world. After Aquaman reminds Superman that much of the surface borders the seas and demands he leave, Superman seems to comply and as Wonder Woman follows him, she yells that he can't back down, though Superman responds that he is not. Instead he orders Diana, Shazam and Green Lantern to follow him. The three then dive down into the deepest parts of the ocean and using their combined power, lift Atlantis from the seas and place it in the Sahara Desert. Later, Wonder Woman approaches Superman as he overlooks the beached city, telling him that Aquaman is ready to speak. But Superman does not want to see him and instead sends Diana, saying, "You're the diplomat. You speak to him." Wonder Woman and Aquaman meet at the shore of Algeria, exchanging banter though Aquaman agrees to have his forces return to the seas. He advises Wonder Woman to steer Superman off his current path, though she refuses too, believing what Superman is doing must be done. Aquaman reminds her that the actions of the League have frightened many people across the world, and that they can't tell people what they can and can't do. Wonder Woman only replies, "Perhaps." Aquaman then gives Diana a message to take back to Superman: If the Man of Steel should decide to seize command over the world, he should seek counsel with Arthur first. He then asks Wonder Woman to tell Clark he is sorry for Lois's death and leaves. Wonder Woman returns to Superman's side in the Sahara, informing him that Arthur will pull his forces back. Superman is pleased, happy to tell Shazam and Green Lantern they can return Atlantis, noting both of them were unnerved by such a drastic action. Diana assures Clark, "Don't worry about what they think. You did the right thing. You did what needed to be done." Superman is not as convinced, and Wonder Woman presses, "I won't let you doubt yourself." When Superman asks if Arthur had anything else to say, she hesitates for a brief moment and replies, "No. Nothing." Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexes, senses, and agility *Master combatant *Flight *Equipped with several magical weapons including her razor sharp tiara, indestructable bracelets, golden lasso of truth, sword, and shield *Skilled diplomat *Multi-Lingual *Longevity Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Wonder Woman kneels before Athena and says, "Athena guide me!" Athena gives her the Lasso of Truth, then Wonder Woman swings it around. '''OUTRO: '''Wonder Woman states, "You were no match for an Amazon." Then poses with her two Amazons, ready for battle. Gameplay Character Trait Wonder Woman's character trait is the ability to switch weapons from a Sword and Shield to the Lasso of Truth. She also has an Air Dash. As confirmed by the demo. *Both weapons enable her to use exclusive special moves depending on which weapon she is using. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. *In her Sword and Shield stance, Wonder Woman takes less chip damage on block. Super Move '''Justice Javelin: Wonder Woman lassos the opponent and calls her two Amazons. One Amazon holds the opponent and knees him/her in the back, then the second Amazon breaks a spear across the opponent's face. Finally, Wonder Woman pulls the opponent towards her and slashes him/her with her sword. Quotes *"Poseidon abandons you!" -Wager to Aquaman *"You're not up to this!" -Wager *"For Themyscira!" -Wager *"Man's aggression can no longer be tempered, only quelled. We're here to save mankind." *"Man's world is incapable of self rule. We will preserve order." *"To Hades with you!" *"Face it, you're done." *"Misguided fool." *"I thought you were a warrior." Costumes Default Wonder Woman wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling an eagle with a star. She has a gold belt with a star on it and blue briefs with white stars on the side. She has blue tights and red boots with white stripes on the front that turn into wings at the top. She also wears her silver bracelets of submission on her wrists, her golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, her golden lasso which hangs from her belt when not used, and her sword and shield which stay on her back when not in use. Alternate Wonder Woman retains her sword, shield, and lasso. She has a red one-piece leotard held up by a modified brace of gold resembling an eagle. She has a large golden belt that also resembles an eagle. She sports golden Amazonian armor which she wears on her forehead, shoulders, and arms. She also has knee-high greaves with white stripes that go up to her shins. She wears this costume as the leader of the Regime. Red Son Her costume from the Red Son comic book (Pre-Order from Gamestop) New 52 Her costume from the New 52 (Special Edition) Flashpoint Her costume from the Flashpoint comic book (Season pass) Trivia *She is the second-in-command of the Regime. *Wonder Woman is one of the playable characters in the downloadable DEMO. *Susan Eisenberg previously voiced Wonder Woman in the Justice League ''animated series, ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, and Justice League: Doom. *The Amazons who assist Wonder Woman resemble Phillipus and Mala. *Wonder Woman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game,'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe''. *Wonder Woman's unspoken attraction towards Superman seems to be a major factor in her desire to aid (and possibly manipulate) him in bringing order to the world through the Regime. This is a possible reference to the relationship established by the New 52 that has them as a couple. Gallery Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Grundy vs Wonder Woman Wonder Woman vs Superman.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Superman Amazon Warriors.jpg|Wonder Woman and her two Amazons Wonder Woman In Trailer.jpg|Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg Wonder Woman Injured.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn.jpg Wonder Woman Red Son Costume.jpg|Red Son's Costume Wonder Woman 1.jpg Wonder Woman 2.jpg Wonder Woman 4.jpg Wonder Woman 3.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Wonder Woman Super.jpg Cyborg 24.jpg Grundy and Wonder Woman Alternates.jpg|Alternates for Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy Batmanwonderwoman.jpg Wonder Woman Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Wonder Woman 269943.jpg bb2d5c165066940ed3400ce101809527.jpg|Wonder Woman faces a barrage of missiles injustice-godsamongusatzpg.jpg|Diana mocks Ares darkknightnews.com_1.jpg|Diana comforts a grieving Clark igau02wonderwoman.JPG|Wonder Woman confronts Superman Red Son WW.jpg|Red Son Wonder Woman WonderwomanAS.JPG GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg WonderWomanAvatarCostume.png|Wonder Woman Avatar costume for Xbox Live WonderWomanRegimeCardIos.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Amazons Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members